


At The Car Wash

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian, the cute guy who works at the car wash, is something that Steve wants. And Steve, the spoiled rich boy, is used to always getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutedbyfear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedbyfear/gifts).



Steve sighed, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He'd been sitting in this traffic jam for hours now and was incredibly bored. There was nothing decent being played on the radio, no-one was answering the phone and he was fucking bored damnit. He sighed again and rolled his neck, thumping his head back against the headrest. A flash of movement on the edge of his vision caught his eye and he turned to look, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as his breath caught in his chest.

It was a hand car wash that had caught his attention. The movement being a young man, about his age, topless and tanned, stretched over a car as he polished it. He was wearing boots and worn denim shorts, and had long dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. A blue bandana was tied around his head, holding the loose strands back from his face. 

Steve was mesmerised by the play of the muscles of the guys back and arms, completely unable to pull his eyes away as he watched him work. He swore faintly under his breath, feeling his dick twitch and harden. And when the guy leaned against the car, stretching up to work over the roof, the faded denim pulled taut over a firm ass, Steve groaned out loud, one hand dropping down to cup himself through his own jeans. He played with himself idly, licking his lips, until the guy bent down to dress the tyres. Steve swallowed hard and unzipped his jeans, moaning softly as his fingers curled around his now-aching erection, stroking himself firmly, that little twist just over the crown making him shudder and gasp. His eyes slid shut and he let himself imagine car wash guy was giving him a hand job; fingers squeezing that little bit harder as his hips started to rock up, biting down on his tongue and panting heavily, his balls drawing up as...

As the car behind him honked its horn repeatedly and Steve jolted, his eyes flying open. The traffic had started moving while he’d been... busy and the drivers behind him were, understandably, getting irate. Breathing heavily, one last glance over at the carwash and Steve zipped his pants back up, wiping his fingers on his jeans as he pulled his car forward, and swore he’d bring his car here tomorrow to get washed. 

*****

Christian looked up at the sound of the idling motor, running his eyes appreciatively over the Impala. He dropped his sponge into the bucket, rubbing suds off his hands onto his shorts, then grinned as the blond guy – Steve, he reminded himself – stepped out. 

“Hey, Chris.” 

“Nice car,” Christian whistled. “How many do you have? This is like the fourth different car you’ve brought here in the last week.” He narrowed his eyes at the mud spatters over it. “What’ve you done to her? Driven her through the muddiest track you could?” He smirked at the faint flush of pink on Steve’s cheeks. “Got her all dirty just so you could bring her here to me, so you could watch me clean her?” 

Steve’s blush darkened and he shifted from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, uh...” He swore mentally, hating how he started stuttering like a teenager with a crush. No other guy had quite made him feel the way this scruffy redneck did. 

Christian laughed. “Sure, whatever you say, son. I got one more car to finish then I can get on with this beauty. I’ll be about an hour, so you can either stay and enjoy the show or you can get off and I’ll call you when I’m ready for you.” His eyebrow quirks at the end and he winks at Steve. “Or I could just fuck you?” He smirked as Steve’s eyes widened comically and his lips parted. 

“I...” Steve licked his lips, “Um...”

“Yeah, thought so.” Christian shook his head in amusement and shrugged one shoulder, turning his back on Steve and picking up his bucket and sponge. He walked across the lot to the vintage Mustang and started work on cleaning it. “Looks like it’s just you and me, girl. How about we give the rich boy a show, let him see what he’s missin’ out on?” He leaned over making sure to stick his ass out, then let out an undignified yelp as he found himself pressed down over the warm metal, a hard body flush against his.

“If anyone’s getting fucked this afternoon,” Steve purred, one hand caressing Christian’s ass through the faded denim of his shorts,” it’s you.”  
Christian groaned and arched against Steve. “Thought you’d never get on with it!” He rubbed his ass against Steve’s crotch feeling his erection then shifted to brace himself on the hood. “Wanted this since the first time you... fuck!” He groaned again as Steve’s weight left him, hands tugged down his shorts. Looking up and over his shoulder, he watched hungrily as Steve unzipped his jeans. 

"First time I saw you," Steve grunted, kicking Christian's legs further apart, "I was up there, on the freeway, sitting in traffic. I was sitting in my car, watching you clean a car and I started fuckin’ jacking off. In my car. In traffic. Watching you. Wanted you so fucking bad, Chris.” 

“You were jackin’ off watchin’ me? Fuck that’s hot.” He moaned as Steve pressed two fingers against his lips and drew them in, teasing them with his tongue, sucking on them hard. “Lube in my front pocket,” he panted, squirming as Steve reached around him. 

“You carry lube in your shorts pocket?” Steve shook his head in amusement then popped the cap, coating two of his fingers. “I’m not the first person to bend you over a car and fuck you right here, am I?” he asked, easing his fingers inside Chris. 

“No, you ain’t.” Christian groaned, his head falling forward as Steve stretched him open. “But I reckon you’re the first who’s said he’s jacked off watchin'... Fuck yeah, that’s good.” He rocked back, grinding against Steve’s hand. “Steve...” He whimpered as Steve’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “Now.” 

“Yeah...” Steve ran his tongue over his top lip, moaning as he slicked his cock up, hips bucking forward into his hand. “Fuck. How many people you think can see us? How many are gonna be watching me fuck you?” 

Christian whimpered and spread his legs further apart. “Please.” He arched his back, offering himself to Steve, fingers sliding over the metal. “Please.” 

“Got a bit of exhibitionist in you there.” Steve grunted as he guided his cock into Christian’s ass then stilled before pressing forward; Christian rocking back against him. He began fucking Christian with slow, even movements, his cock sliding in and out drawing hoarse grunts of pleasure from Christian. Steve tightened his grip on Christian’s hips, Christian’s fingers clenching into fists as every stroke drove the breath from his lungs as he pressed back against Steve. Steve’s thrusts began to increase in urgency, his balls slapping against Christian’s ass, hammering him against the hood of the car. Christian bit his lip, barely able to suppress the cries that were trying to escape him as he ground back against Steve, his cock and balls aching. 

All at once the rhythm of Steve’s fucking changed, his thrusts becoming more jerky as his muscles became tense. “Bring yourself off,” he groaned into Christian’s ear. “Want you to make yourself come.” He gave a hoarse cry and came, slumping forward, his forehead resting against Christian’s back. “Fuck, Chris...” 

Christian’s hips jerked as he felt Steve shoot his load into him and he shifted position, wrapping one hand around his cock. His cries rang around the lot as he fisted himself coming in a few short strokes, coating his hand with come. He slumped forward, breathing heavily, relaxing between the car and Steve, body tingling as Steve wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm thinkin’ it's a good job I hadn't cleaned this car," Christian huffed out a laugh, stretching under Steve, his mid-back popping. "Cos I just came all over it."

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Christian's neck. He stood up slowly, rubbing his hands on his thighs before tucking his cock back in and zipping his jeans back up. "I should probably let you get back to work."

Christian stood up too, pulling his shorts back up. "Yeah, need to get this car clean before her owner gets back," he glanced down at his watch and frowned. "Shit."

"I'll, um, be over there," Steve hooked his thumb at the small office, "enjoying the show."

Christian looked back over his shoulder and grinned.

~El Fin~


End file.
